


Invincible

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle are invincible as long as they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created for Discovered In A Live Journal, Christmas Edition: [ Discovered in a Christmas Cracker](http://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com/).

[Invincible](http://vimeo.com/54322746) from [bodie_doyle](http://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

password: Invincible


End file.
